It's Mine
by Wrorus
Summary: Akashi and Kise debate about who will get "it" because they don't like sharing and Kuroko just wishes he could forget half of everything he heard from the (mildly disturbing) conversation. akakuro / kikuro / obviously shonen-ai / short drabbly-drabble thing (?).


**A/N**: First contribution to the KnB fandom. Finally got around posting it, since this was written months back on my phone and copypaste via Dropbox is pretty awesome. Hope I got their characters right. ^^ If you like it, do me a favor by reviewing; I'm absolutely review-friendly. (I'll even post more rare pairings if this is well-received, since venturing into newer fandoms and getting involved is pretty hardcore stuff.)

**Pairing**: akakuro / kikuro

* * *

**[It's Mine]**

.

.

.

.

.

"It's going to be mine." Akashi said while his eyes gleamed. "My Emperor Eye predicts it so and as such, it is going to be mine. No, it will be mine." He stated with absolute conviction with the aura of a man who was about to obtain victory.

"No, I will be taking it, Akashicchi!" Kise whined while pouting. "You already hog him twenty-four/seven, so it's only fair for me to have it when I and him do it!"

"I don't 'hog' him, Ryouta, as you oh-so eloquently put it." replied Akashi as he cringed in disgust at the use of 'hog'. "_How immature. He should have used a better word than 'hog'. Ryouta really needs to expand his elementary vocabulary._" the red-haired captain thought, also thinking he should give Kise a dictionary on his birthday just to spite him.

"-shicchi!" shouted Kise, making Akashi stop his train of thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

Akashi sighed and answered coolly, not even giving a slight hint that he wasn't actually listening, "I am, but as I have said earlier, I am not 'hogging' him, I merely spend more time with him than you do." He sighed once more before continuing, "Besides, he spends time with me **_out of his own will_**. I don't force him."

"_Though I would if he didn't._" thought the ex-Teiko captain. "_He obviously **loves me more** than the blond idiot._"

"But still!" The blond model cried out in desperation. He already loses to Aomine every single goddamn time(minus the fact that he captured the shadow's heart first, which was counted a big victory), but competing with Akashi was like trying to cheat death, or in short, completely impossible.

But he couldn't lose now, especially when it was this!

He heard his ex-captain sigh again, so he focused on him and pushed his thoughts for another time to freak out about it.

"Ryouta," Akashi said the blond's name in irritation.

Irritation and Akashi together was never a good sign.

"I already tolerate you being near him, someone **MINE** and **MINE only**," he said dangerously, but Kise swallowed his fear to continue hearing his ex-captain's words. "But if you continue being so greedy when I am being **TOLERANT**," his voice dripped with anger as he emphasized 'tolerant'.

"I. Will. Personally. Castrate. You."

Kise shivered in fear and gulped.

But before Akashi could kill Kise with the fear of being castrated (Kise wouldn't bear to lose his manhood, mind you), the shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya, entered the empty basketball court.

"I was looking for the two of you." said Kuroko in his usual monotone voice. Feeling the tense atmosphere between the two, he stated, "What is going on here? Just so you both know, I will not tolerate any sort of fighting or arguments here, be it verbal or physical." with a blank face.

"We are doing nothing of the sort, Tetsuya." said Akashi smoothly in his suave tone, the one that he only uses around Kuroko.

"We were fighting about who will get your virginity." stated Kise straightforwardly, secretly glaring at Akashi for making his move on his Kurokocchi.

(Akashi, well, being Akashi, noticed Kise secretly glaring and mentally planned to cut down his time with Kuroko. Hurting him physically won't do any good. Besides, he gets more time with Kuroko, so it was a win-win plan.)

Kuroko's face paled at the mention of his virginity, but it would've gone unnoticed if it weren't for the fact that Akashi has always been good at reading Kuroko's (nonexistent) expressions while Kise always knew what Kuroko was thinking because he always wanted to please him.

"Pervert." uttered Kuroko as directed a half-hearted 'you're-ridiculous' stare at Kise.

"Hey, it isn't only me, Kurokocchi, I swear!" defended the blond frantically. He didn't want the love of his life to think he was a pervert, of all things.

(Though he still kept the handkerchief that Kuroko lent him back from the middle of their second year in Teiko. He never washed it and smelled the vanilla-scented handkerchief before matches, modelling gigs, school and sleeping. Not that he needed to know that.)

"Akashicchi started it!" he shouted like a child blaming their classmate when they broke a crayon in preschool.

Akashi twitched.

"But you did not relent-"

Before Akashi could finish, Kuroko silenced him.

"Please don't ever speak of this topic again." deadpanned Kuroko as he walked out of the empty court, regaining his usual calm composure. He ignored the fact that just a few minutes ago, he was looking for them.

Kise stared at his figure that was slowly going out of his sight. The blond inwardly sulked at this.

"I will still get it." Akashi said in triumph with a smug grin on his face even though he was partially at fault for scaring Kuroko away.

As Kuroko walked away from the court, he thought that for the next two weeks, he should spend more time with Kagami or Aomine as punishment for even bringing up the topic of who will get "it".

He secretly thanked any otherworldly being out there for the small mercies — not hearing the start of their conversation and only appearing to end it.

There were things he rather let them rot in secrecy and be forgotten forever.


End file.
